Useful NPCs
Below is a list of NPCs that can be useful to a player throughout the game Future Trunks Future Trunks is a Quest Giver NPC that appears in West City and near the Time Machine in Earth, and in Future Satan City and near the Time Machine in the Destroyed Future. Overall, he gives out a total of 3 One-Time Quests and 1 Travel Quest. The Future Trunks located in West City wears the same clothing as he wore in Dragon Ball Z, ''while the Future Trunks near the Time Machine and in the Destroyed Future wears the clothes he wore in ''Dragon Ball Super. In the canon, Future Trunks is the future-time counterpart of Present Trunks (who's not seen in the game), who's the son of Vegeta and Bulma. Quests Earth The Android That Ate Ginger Town - Imperfect Cell Quest This One-Time Quest is given by Z'''s Trunks, in West City. He informs the player that Imperfect Cell has absorbed the entire population of Ginger Town. Another Story - Destroyed Future Quest This Travel Quest is given by ''Super's Trunks, in the area where the Time Machine can be found, near Ginger Town. He tells the player of the disastrous future, and requests the player to help him save it. Destroyed Future Training With Future Trunks - Super Saiyan 2 Future Trunks Quest This One-Time Quest is given by Super's Trunks, near the Time Machine. He tells the player that they'll have to train together in preparation for saving the future. Upon receiving the Quest, the player has to fight him in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Machines From Hell - Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 Quest This One-Time Quest is given by Super's Trunks, in Future Satan City. He asks him for assistance in killing Future Androids 17 and 18, both of whom are most likely responsible for Satan City's destruction. Vegeta Vegeta is an NPC Quest Giver located in both West City and the Capsule Corp courtyard on Future Earth. He can also be found in Tournament of Power as a hostile NPC. He stands stationary in the '/e cross' pose and hands out a Daily Quest. His hairstyle is available to players as "Style 56". On Earth, he wears the same outfit he wore in Dragon Ball Z (which is no longer obtainable, since SnakeWorl removed it). In the Destroyed Future, he wears his darker outfit from Dragon Ball Super ''(which is still available to players). In the ''Dragon Ball canon Vegeta is the husband of Bulma, and father of Trunks. He is also known to be a rival of Goku. Quests Earth The Strong Overcomes the Weak! - World Tournament Quest In this Daily Quest, the player must win 10 ranked matches. He will then reward the player with 22,000 EXP, and a very helpful 10,000 Zeni, which is the most useful amount of Zeni players can get from a Daily Quest. Destroyed Future A New Power - Super Saiyan Blue Future Vegeta Quest (One-Time) This One-Time Quest is given out by Future Whis at the Mountains. In the Quest, you must defeat Super Saiyan Blue Future Vegeta. Training With Vegeta - Super Saiyan Blue Future Vegeta Quest (Daily) This Daily Quest is given out by Future Vegeta himself, in Future Capsule Corp. You must defeat Future Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form. He will then reward you with 3,000 Zeni and 4,000,000 EXP. Hercule Hercule is a shopkeeper NPC. He wears the same clothing as he wore from Dragon Ball Z. His face is available in the Roblox Catalog, called "Shiny Teeth". Hercule's Currency Exchange Hercule is located in the Central City marketplace, in a small yellow-roofed building near Central City's Clothing Shop. In his shop, players can exchange 250 Robux for 10,000 Zeni. According to Hercule himself, his shop is open 24/7. However, many players state the exchange worthless as he doesn't give anything out. Chi Chi Chi Chi is a multi-Quest Giver found at Goku's House. She serves as the very first Quest Giver the player meets, and gives out two Quests appropriate for new players, she is one of two Npc’s that has multiple quests. She is seen wearing a purple dress, and her hairstyle tied in a bun. Quests Deliver Gohan's Lunch In this Quest, Chi Chi asks for the player's help in finding Gohan, who forgot his lunch. The player is then required to cross the Canyons, and enter Satan City, where they can find Gohan waiting in front of his school. Talking to him will grant the player a decent amount of Zeni and EXP. Kill Snakes - Snakes Quest In this Quest, the player is required to kill 5 snakes, which are scattered around Goku's House. After that, Chi Chi will reward the player a fair amount of Zeni and EXP. Note there are only 4 snakes around the house at one time so the player may have to wait for one to respawn, depending on how fast the player is able to kill the snakes. Friaza Universal God of Destruction Friaza is a multi-Quest Giver found resting beside a tree near the spawn point, in The Secret World. Talking to him will introduce the player to a new kind of Quest, Golden Quests, which are similar to One-Time Quests, only they give out a huge amount of Zeni and EXP. He is a large muscular figure lacking a shirt, and wearing white pants. His long auburn hair is tied back in a ponytail, and wears a broad-brimmed hat that resembles that of a witch's. Looking underneath his hat, at his face, the player can see what appears to be spectacles. Friaza is also seen as a boss NPC, standing on a battleground of the building that could possibly be a shrine, or a temple (presumably for Friaza himself). Near the ground he stands on are Goku and Vegeta, both lying on the floor unconscious (it could only be assumed that they're both dead), and an interactive NPC resembling a sign called 'LORE', who will explain everything to the player. Power (according to LORE) LORE states that Friaza fought both Goku and Vegeta. It also states that it took Friaza 50% of his power to single-handedly defeat the two, and now has limited his power to 1%. Even with this suppression, many players, regardless of level and stats, aren't able to defeat Friaza easily. Quests The Gods - Beerus and Champa Quest This Quest requires the player to defeat NPCs Beerus and Champa, both of which are located at Beerus' Planet. Further Beyond - Gohan Blanco and El Hermano Quest This Quest requires the player to defeat NPCs Gohan Blanco and El Hermano, both of which are located at a large monument protruding out of the water. Ginyu & Cell - Captain Ginyu and Perfect Cell Quest This Quest requires the player to defeat NPCs Captain Ginyu and Perfect Cell, both of which are located at a section of land near the spawn point. Garbage Force - Ginyu Force Quest This Quest requires the player to defeat NPCs Jeice, Burter, Recoome, and Guldo, all of which are located near Captain Ginyu and Perfect Cell. Trivia * Hercule is one of the few Dragon Ball character NPCs that wear clothing that is unavailable in game. * Future Trunks and Vegeta are the only Dragon Ball character NPCs to be seen wearing more than one type of clothing. * Friaza's name might've been derived off an actual Roblox player. * The quest Garbage Force in The Secret World is relatively easy due to it being a complete carbon copy to the quest in Namek regarding to kill the Ginyu Force. they can be found sparring with each other as well. Category:Gameplay Category:NPC Category:Boss NPCs